


Я доверяю только тебе

by NissaLi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaLi/pseuds/NissaLi
Summary: Макс разорвала ту фотографию. Но Хлое есть что сказать.
Kudos: 1





	Я доверяю только тебе

Хлоя лежит на заднем сидении машины, укутавшись носом в ткань майки, и разглядывает пятна на потолке машины. Голос Макс, стоящей на улице и о чём-то эмоционально говорившей по телефону, до неё доносится с трудом, словно сквозь толстую плёнку, девушка почти не вслушивается и не понимает о чём вообще разговор. Наверняка подруга звонит родителям, чтобы сказать, что с ней всё в порядке, и прочее, прочее, прочее. 

У Макс есть семья. Родные, к которым та может вернуться, обратиться за поддержкой. У Хлои вот никого кроме неё не осталось. Рейчел мертва, и никакая перемотка времени это не исправит, мать скорее всего не пережила ураган, а больше никому младшая Прайс и не нужна. Тем более, после всех их игр со временем никто не гарантирует, что всё не станет хуже. 

Это ведь из-за неё. Из-за неё все проблемы, всегда, каждый раз. Слишком наглая, слишком вредная, слишком… Наверное, всё и правда должно было закончиться в том туалете. 

— Хлоя? — Тихий голос Макс выводит её из раздумий,и Прайс принимает сидячее положение, двигаясь к окну. Девушка робко садится рядом. 

— Ты поговорила со своими родаками? — Чуть сощурившись спрашивает она, притворяясь, что всё нормально, что не она секунду назад думала о плохом, пялясь в грязных потолок пикапа. 

— Да, они… Очень переживали, — Макс неловко обхватывает колено руками и откидывает голову на спинку сидения. — Как ты? Минуту назад на тебе лица не было. 

Эти слова застают Хлою врасплох. Она смотрит вперёд, стараясь не сталкиваться взглядом с Макс, закусывает нижнюю губу и качается из стороны в сторону. 

— Мы с Рейчел… Мечтали свалить из этого дерьмового города, — наконец выдыхает она. — Зачем гробить свою жизнь в этой дырище, о которой наверняка никто не слышал? Вот только… не таким способом.

— Прости, — Макс опускает голову, сложив ладони перед собой. Опять эта её дурацкая привычка извиняться. Как же надоело. 

— Из всех слов ты выбрала именно это, — Хлоя закатывает глаза. Но тут же отводит взгляд и глубоко вздыхает. — То есть, не тебе ведь это говорить. Ты ведь со мной всё это время таскалась, задницу мою из дерьма вытаскивала. В общем, вот. Не тебе извиняться.

— Да уж, — Макс улыбается едва-едва, но видно как блестят её глаза, ещё немного и расплачется. Наверняка ей пришлось пережить куда больше за последнюю неделю, Хлоя уверена в этом. — Зато мы узнали правду. И снова вместе. 

— Это уж точно, — Хлоя устало трёт переносицу. — До сих пор не верится. Знаешь, ощущение, будто это всё — херовый сон. 

— Хуевый, я бы даже сказала, — тихо хмыкает Колфилд.  
— Ого, какие словечки, — Хлоя пихает подругу локтем в бок. — Ладно. Не время к словам цепляться. 

Она смотрит вперёд и тяжело вздыхает.

— Знаешь… выходит, что у меня никого и не осталось, — наконец нарушает Прайс молчание.  
— Ох, Хлоя, — начинает Макс, но Прайс прерывает её.

— То есть, до этого мне хотелось думать, что все вокруг такие мудаки и все меня ненавидят, и мы с Рейчел одни против мира, но сейчас у меня реально осталась только ты. Значит, только тебе я могу доверять, Макс. 

— Ох, Хлоя, — вновь повторяет подруга и нерешительно обнимает её. Хлоя грустно усмехается и заключает Макс в объятия, куда крепче, кладёт голову на чужое плечо и едва проводит ладонью по коротким волосам. Эта девушка делала для неё всё, спасала из разных стычек, помогала искать Рейчел, хотя та для Макс была просто незнакомым человеком. Даже позволила урагану снести целый город. А Хлоя? Только и может обнимать её на заднем сидении пикапа. 

— Давай начнём всё сначала, — Макс отстраняется и кутается в кофту. — Я хочу оставить этот кошмар в прошлом. Пожалуйста.   
— Согласна, — кивает Прайс. — Но для начала давай поспим. Завтра выезжаем, надо набраться сил.   
— Да… как скажешь.


End file.
